


a life changeing mission

by tobiismycat



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Qs parents are actuall real life friends of mine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has brought back many unexpected things home from missions.<br/>from kittens he found in his hotel-room to shrunken heads</p><p>but this had to be this first time brought home a kid</p><p> OK GO LOOK im redoing chapters some stay the same but others are geting  redone <br/>7 is new <br/>and way longer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a life changeing mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james is on his way home to Q when he meets a surprise and decides to keep it

James was on the way home from Clear-water, Florida; he'd been on a mission there it was quick and easy for once. Except for an alligator eating his gun, there'd been no trouble.

The flight attendants directed him to his seat and then to his surprise placed a young boy next to him. Most children flew seated next to their parents.  
Suddenly the boy turned to him. "Hi, my name's Astor."

"Well hello, Astor, where are your parents?"

"My parents decided to send me to my uncle's to live in London." The boy's face took on a dark and sad turn he said, "Except I have no family waiting for me in London."

James looked at him and asked, "How do you know that?"

The boy smiled and said, my parents hate me. There is no possible way for there to be family waiting for me because i have no family left other them my parents and brother. It just looks like that on paper so that really anyone could take me home."

That didn't seem right: anyone could take this kid and not everyone was good to children. Well, he could take him home. Their house was big enough for it. Q might have a fit, but the kid seemed so sad and scared.

"How bout this? When we land, I'll wait with you, and if nobody comes, you can come home with me, if that's okay with you. If not, then I can find you somewhere else to live," he said before he could think about it.

The boy smiled and said, "I'd love that," then frowned. "You don't live with anyone who is going to have a fit if you bring me home?"

James was silent for a minute before saying, "I live with a younger man. That doesn't bother you, does it, little one?" The boy shook his head

James smiled and continued, "His name is Q, and I guess you could say he's the reason I come home alive and not in a body bag."

The boy gave him a look, wondering eyebrows raised. What could this man do that was so dangerous?

James smiled at him and leaned in closer before saying very quietly, "I'm a secret agent, and Q is my handler. He started out as the voice of some kid who looked like he was barely out of high school bossing me about in my ear on missions, but that changed to the man I make dinner for and share, among other things, a bed with."

When James had finished, the boy smiled at him and said, "That's really sweet, but … um … will he like me, you think ?"

"Astor, I think he will love you."

Soon after that, the boy left for the bathroom.

James called a waitress over. James ordered a drink for himself and one for the boy, too. He didn't know what the boy would like, so he had the waitress pick, and when the boy came back from the bathroom, the waitress brought James his drink and a glass of something orange for the boy next to him. The boy took a sip and smiled widely, giving a thoroughly pleased sigh. James looked over at him then at the drink.

The boy, catching the look, blushed and said, "Don't give me that look, it's my favorite drink and I haven't had it in months."

James raised his hands. "I understand that, but what kind is it?"

"It's Orange Soda, do you want some?"

James smiled at him. "Sure, it sounds good." The boy handed his cup over and watched expectantly. James took  
the cup and looked at the bright orange colour and the bubbles before drinking some.

The boy was right: this was good. A little sweeter then he was used to, but still quite good. He handed the glass back to the boy. The boy took it back and drank some more before looking at James's fancy little glass of vodka, wondering what it was.

"What's that you have there?" he asked, pointing at the glass. "Can I try some?"

James thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to let the kid have a sip; he probably wouldn't even like it. And with that in mind, he said, "Sure," and let the boy take the glass. James looked on as he gripped it with both hands.

The boy looked at the liquid curiously: it had a slightly sweet smell. It smelled yummy, he thought before drinking it all. James was horrified: he'd just given a little boy a rather large drink of vodka. The cup had probably looked smaller to him, but it was quite deep.

However the horrified sensation faded as the boy's cheeks puffed out and turned pink. He started to shake slightly and James realized he was trying to spit it out but had nowhere to do it. He had tears in his eyes, the poor baby. Finally he swallowed it and promptly started to cough hard. James pulled him forward in his seat and slapped his back.

Eventually he stopped and James rubbed his back. "Hey, kid, it's okay. I probably should have warned you. It's one of my favorite drinks, but it burns something terrible if you're not used to it."

The kid whined and let out a slightly slurred, "That stuff's gross! Smells nice, tastes bad. I'm tired."

James smiled a little. The kid seemed to be about to fall asleep. Well, that was good at least. James kept rubbing his back, making soft noises he hoped were comforting. James had heard Q make the same noises to the cats if he gave them a start.

The combination of the alcohol, soft words, and the warm hand rubbing circles into his back and shoulders had the boy fast asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 
> 
>  
> 
> I have made that same mistake before I was baby siting for this kid and he wanted a sip of a rather fancy looking bottle of Finnish vodka his parents had and I thought why not its already open just a little bit wont hurt well he took a bigger drink then I thought and was nearly instantly wasted he was fine latter I had to spend the night any ways  
> no hang over in the morning thank the lord


	2. almost home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plane lands and its time to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um there's a lot more to the chapters im just posting what I have edited at the moment 
> 
> this gets edited by my friends

When the boy woke up again the plane had landed and James was shaking his shoulder holding both there bags  
"Come on Astor it’s time to get off the plane and go home," said James to Astor.  
The flight attendant smiled at them before asking, "Would you like me to get your bags, so you can carry your son?"  
James smiled at his young friend. Son? That sounded kinda nice. Sure he’d only met the boy a few hours ago but if he was right  
the poor boy had no one that wanted him. Well no one except James that is.

James handed the girl their bags, thanking her. When he scooped the boy out of his chair, Astor sighed then rested his head on  
James’s shoulder he shifted about before settling with one arm around James neck and his forehead pressed against him.  
James and the flight attendant made their way out of the plane and into the airport. He turned to the lady and holding the boy in  
one arm. He jestured for the bags with the other and the girl set the straps of the black bags in his hand.  
"Have a good day with your son sir," said the attendant smiling at them as they walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

Stopping at a set of benches James gently layed the boy down on one. Pulling out his phone he called M and got the voice mail.  
Sighing, James said, "It’s me the mission went fine. I’m taking a week off. Q will bring my equipment in Monday and unless the  
world’s going to end with out us you won’t see us until then. Then he hung up

James waited at the bench for someone to show up asking for the boy, and at the same time hoping no one would. Minutes

passed that felt like hours before a man in a dark suit walked over.

James scowled at the man as he approached, his thoughts ranging from shooting the man before he reached them to locking him in a broom closet[MC1] . He rather liked the boy, and he would certainly like to take him home to stay with himself and Q.

The man stopped, seeing the nasty looks he was getting from the tall man on the bench. He really hoped the man wasn’t into shooting the messenger. He had good news – at least he thought he did. He had papers in his bag that would turn his boss’s son over to whoever wanted him, and that would all whoever signed to legally be able to take Astor home with them

He raised booth hands up in an ‘I surrender’ type of way and handed James the papers. “This is for you, sir. Um…I assume you want to  
keep Astor.”

 

James nodded, still reading the papers over, and the man  
continued, “Once you sign these, the kid’s legally yours - if you want to keep him, that is.”

James pulled a pen out of his bag and, seeing nothing wrong with the papers, signed them; one copy for him and one for the other man to take back to Astor’s father.

The man put the paper back in his bag, thanked James for his time (wishing him a nice day), and left. Watching him walk off, James decided it was okay to leave now and picked the boy up again and grabbed the bags with his other hand.

 

M had started having someone pick him up from the airport, hoping to get his report in sooner rather than latter. James was glad for it this time as he saw the black company car waiting outside, the driver having fallen asleep waiting for him. It meant he didn’t have to find his car and hold a sleeping child in one arm.

Setting the bags down, he opened the door and set Astor gently down on the seat, covering him with his jacket. Then he grabbed the bags and got in himself. The driver jerked awake at the slam of the doors, then shook himself lightly and started the car. “M has ordered me to take a week of rest, so my house instead of MI6, please and thank you.”

Although the driver doubted that M would order their best agent to take a week off when he appeared to be just fine, he wasn’t going to argue with a man who could kill him six ways to Sunday with a paperclip. So he drove to the agent home instead of MI6. When the agent got out, he reached back to grab something wrapped in a suit jacket, then leaned in the car window.

James knew that despite MI6 being a spy organization, the gossip couldn’t have been worse in a high school lunch room. News of James bringing home something strange would reach Q rather fast.

He leaned in the window and told the driver, “Don’t tell any one you saw me with this, okay? It’s a surprise for Q, and I’d like to keep it that way.” The driver nodded frantically and hurried away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of amazing people that read this said I needed a grammar editor they are absolutely right 
> 
> I have one at the moment 
> 
> I sadly cant edit for grammar myself because I cant tell what's needed and ware its needed


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home at last

James smiled and went to unlock the door only to find it unlocked already. Q must have unlocked it from his computer at work, sweet thing that he was. James walked in, shutting the door with his foot. He carried Astor over to the couch and laid him down to finish out his nap there. Then he went to put away the bags, leavening his in the kitchen. He carried Astor’s bag up to the guest bedroom upstairs. This  
was perfect timing: a week later and the best bedroom would have turned into a game room. It was already halfway transformed, and the Xbox and all its games were in their along with a few gun bits and some exploding pen parts.

Hmmm…those would have to be moved. Q probably wouldn’t want to have his games in some strange kid’s room, and the gun bits and pen parts were a little too dangerous to just leave about now.

So he gathered the parts and carried them to his and Q’s room and set them on the bed where they were quickly sat on by one of Q’s rather large furry cats. This one was  
named Piper, and there was a spotted one named Jasper and a small one named Blackwing - Blacky for short.

Piper decided what she sat on was hers, and would guard it violently. So the parts and pieces would be safe for now. Then James want back and gathered the Xbox and all its games and wires and carried it downstairs into the living room and set it up again.

He looked over at Astor and discovered that the boy had shifted onto his stomach with his hand curled up to his mouth, and the cat Jasper was sitting on his back knitting. How sweet. Jasper wasn’t the nicest cat, but he seemed to like Astor.

James went back upstairs to see if they had different sheets and comforters for the boy’s bed. He was on the flight from Florida so the boy would probably get cold at night for a little while at least. James quickly found and replaced the old yellow sheets for a dark purple set and went down stairs 

jasper the cat was confused what was this new creature his pet had brought home. it moved like his pets did oh there was blacky maybe she could figure out what this thing was. blacky walked over to the couch to see the new toy jasper had found. she put her paws on the edge of the couch and leaned in to sniff it then decided to meow at it as loud as she could maybe it talked back when it jerked and squeaked she shot outa the living room and into the kitchen then up onto the counter and finally ended on the fridge 

The boy squeaked as he started awake, looking around for his glasses, not finding them and starting to freak out.  
He eventually found them under the cat and began looking around his new home. He spotted James in the kitchen and went  
over to him. James was looking down at a plate but stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Astor  
standing there.

"Is this your house?” he asked in a small voice. “It’s vary nice. I like the kitty. What’s its name? Can I play with your Xbox? Would you play it with me?" James looked at him; that was a lot of questions. Bending down to his level, James answered him as best he could: "The cat’s name is Jasper. There is one upstairs, and the other is on the fridge. You certainly can play the Xbox - I’ll play with you in a little bit, and thanks, I like this house, too, and it’s not just my house, it’s yours now, too. Now, any more questions, little one?"

Astor smiled at him. "Just one: where’s Mr. Q? This is his house, too, and I really feel like I’m intruding on your  
guys’ lives here – and…and how do you know he’s going to like  
me and want me to stay? What if he hates me!? James!” By the time he was done the boy was shaking and almost crying. The poor thing was so sure that Q would hate him.

Just as James was about to assure him that Q would be fine with him staying and he wasn’t intruding on anything, the door closed and they heard a voice say, "James, are you okay? M said you refused to come in. You’re not hurt, are you?"

The boy tried to run but found himself swept upwards into James’s arms and then even farther up as James stood. "Q, I’m in the kitchen. I have someone that I want you to meet."


	4. Q meets his surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q finally gets to meet Astor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James probably should have call and said hay Q you want kids ? cause iv got one here 
> 
> and in that collection of papers james signed there was a sheet for sending astors things and med papers out to his new home so he gets his things latter

Q stepped in to the kitchen he had heard from M that James was refusing to come in and had something happen on his mission that made him take the upcoming week off.

So he had requested to leave early to see what was wrong with James and was totally surprised with what he found.

James performing self surgery using the table as his operating table he could have dealt with that happened more times then was believable

But what he wasn't expecting to see when he walked through the kitchen door was a tiny boy with big grey eyes full of tears shaking like a leaf on a tree

if James wasn't holding him the boy probably would have collapsed into a heap of limbs on the floor.

He whined and squirmed trying to get down so he could run and hide James could feel the boy shaking in his arms and pulled him closer

Astor this is my Q said James as the boy stopped squirming and turned to look at him with huge grey eyes.

"Q this is Astor I found him on my way home he thinks you're going to be mad that I brought him home and want him to leave."

Q looked at the boy shaking waiting to be told he could stay or to be thrown out

"Hello," He said slowly coming closer until he was right in front of them

"It's nice to meet you sweetie did James show you your room It's rather large and really cool."

"I get a room," the boy asked looking a bit more relaxed

"Of course you do You live here now it would be strange to have you sleep on the couch". Q had been wondering what to say to him but the moment he saw the boy's face light up He knew he had said the right thing

"Do you want to see it ? I can show you if you'd like or You can stay Down here with James"

Astor nodded "I wanna see my room sir"

James set him down He wobbled a bit but stayed upright Q held out a hand for him the poor thing was still shaking.

The boy took it and they went up the stairs to the bedrooms James smiled well it seemed Q really liked the little one.

He'd probably be confined to the couch for a while for scaring Q like that.

they never talked about kids and suddenly he springs one on Cedric oh well the couch was large and comfy for a reason

Just then his phone buzzed with a new text He knew it was Q ether telling him where he was sleeping or asking where he had got the kid

(James bond this little boy better be here to stay or it won't be pretty I don't care where he came from or who his real parents are I want to keep him)

Q had spent maybe ten minutes with the boy and already loved him.

(I signed his papers before we got home so he's legally mine now ah Well Q your name's on his papers too so technically he's ours) was his answer to Qs text.

James was tempted to go up and join them but decided to let them get used to each other. There were other things to do anyway like dinner

James knew what Q liked to eat and what he couldn't eat but the boy's medical papers and the rest of his stuff wouldn't arrive until later. pizza it was for

now kids loved pizza right?

James called the pizza in a half cheese and half pepperoni

He walked around the kitchen looking through the cupboards for what Q had dubbed as the fun plate he had picked it up in Lisbon there was baby animals all over. He'd been bashed over the head with it during the mission and Q had to make Alec leave the room because he couldn't stop laughing.

The phone rang in the other room and he went to answer it just as he picked it up it went to the answering machine

Cedric Williams if you don't answer this I'm going to scream. James smiled judging by her tone Q hadn't called in a picked up the phone might as well talk to her

"Hello Mrs Williams how have you been."

"Oh finally someone decides to talk how are you James"

"just fine miss Cedric would have answered but he's playing with a surprise I brought home"

"what did you find was it another cat ?"

James smiled she was going to like this

" I adopted a little boy I found on one of my jobs "

The resulting yell had James yanking the phone away from his ear to avoid deafness. Cedric's mother was a loud women. As he held the phone away he could still hear her shouting to her husband

James waited for her to calm down only to have the phone handed to Cedric's father

"Hi James Alex tells me you just made us grandparents."

"That's correct sir cute little thing big gray eyes and lots of dark curls his names Astor."

"How old is he do you know."

"Not sure I never asked him"

"He sounds really sweet you could bring him to see us sometime and maybe get Cedric to call I understand he's busy"

"but unless you boy's want Alex and I showing up on your doorstep randomly you may want to get him to call a bit more".

James thanked Qs parents and hung up promising to have Q call later with all the details and then paid the pizza boy who had come to the door as he was on the phone.

Then set up the Xbox to play a movie. calling for Q and Astor to come down stairs. There was a hurried thudding as Q practically ran down the stairs and dove over the couch for the controller.

Astor came down more carefully like he was afraid of falling down the stairs

In the kitchen he grabbed a plate and a slice of pizza.

Tiptoeing to the doorway to the living room he peeked around the corner spotting Q and James on the couch already to watch a movie. James heard Astor stop and looked spotting him

in the doorway like he was asking permission to join them.

"come here and make yourself comfortable on the couch it's not going to bite you."

Astor smiled and came forward settling himself on the couch between them and the movie started

It was Sherlock Holmes a game of shadows and the parts Astor saw where funny. A few minutes in the realization that he now had A home and not just any home a home with people that wanted him around hit him he started to relax a bit and soon fell asleep sliding to the left and spent the rest of the movie with his head in James's lap

by the end of the movie both Q and Astor were fast asleep

Q was sleeping with his head back on the couch and Astor's feet in his lap

James stood and stretched looks like he'd be carrying them up the stairs this time. They all had beds to sleep in and would be terribly stiff in the morning if he let them sleep on the couch.

gathering Astor into his arms he carried him up to his room intending to tuck him into his new bedroom where hopefully he would sleep the night through then go back and wake Q up.

Placing him in his bed putting the boy's glasses on the bedside table he placed the plaid elephant he had found in the boy's bag beside him and covered him up with the blanket .

James turned to leave when he spotted Q in the doorway holding a cat and looking quite ready for bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um there u go people? astors a cutie aint he ?


	5. breakfast time and we get to learn more about Astor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i redid this chapter 
> 
> body work like you wouldn't believe lol 
> 
> someone tell me if by changing it i punched plot holes in other chapters

When the alarm rang at eight, James carefully picked his way out of bed, watching out for the two cats and Cedric's sprawling limbs

Making his way down to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast,he was surprised to see Astor already up, drinking coffee through a straw from Q's favorite mug. That might not go over well when his Q woke up. Q was a zombie before food and whatever drink he chose, tea or coffee.

"Astor, what are you doing down here so early?" asked James. Kids sleep in, right?

Astor jumped about three feet in the air, nearly spilling his coffee across the table. James smiled and said, "Well, good morning then."The boy stood up, both hands on the cup, and moved as if to take it to his room but stopped and looked around, James watched him curiously, wondering what he was doing.

"Having trouble, Astor?" he finally asked.

Astor jumped a little and turned around, "Um, well, I don't know what to do. Normally I'd be up in my room painting or working in the barn with my brother. we wouldn't come home till well past dinner at my old home."

"You lived on a farm" ? James asked as he pulled eggs and a thing of bacon out of the fridge.

"No not really but there was one about two miles up the road my brother worked on the farmer was real good to us," the boy said smiling that would be one thing he missed.

"Why don't you tell me more about your brother and this farm while i make breakfast," james said, pulling out a bar stool so the boy could sit next to him at the counter as he worked.

Astor looked at the stool and then at james he didn't move. So james turned around and went back to cooking eggs and bacon, a few seconds later he heard the stool wobble and reached out with his foot to steady it as the boy climbed up with his drink to watch him.

"I liked the barn the most said the boy it was warm and smelled sweet and the horses would whisper to us at night."

"Wasn't the hay prickly"?

"Jack would pull down a horse blanket and spread it out in the loft no one would find us. We didn't always sleep in the loft though sometimes we slept in the stalls with Tommy."

"So who's Tommy?" James asked as he gathered another pan and some milk

"She's my brother's horse; she's huge".

"you slept in a stall with a horse " ?

" yeah, it was the best. She would lay down around us like a huge moving pillow"

"Astor why did you have to sleep in the barn" ? James wondered

Astor shrugged, "one night Jack woke me up and told me to put my boots on all he said was that we needed to leave.I remember there was an odd smell in the hall and he was scared." Suddenly Astor was glad James wasn't looking at him. He didn't think he could tell him all this if he was.

"did you walk the the whole way" ?

James couldn't see Astor with his short legs being able to go that far. I remember Jack had a hold of my arm so tight I had a hand print and I fell once so jack picked me up and ran. "your brother must have been strong to carry you all that way" was all james could say through the many .

He wondered why the older boy had needed to take his brother and run.

"yeah i guess"

"when we got to the barn he took me up to the loft and told me to go back to sleep that it was ok now"

"oh and what did he do" James asked pulling out a box of strawberries from the fridge setting them in front of the boy

"He went down and sat with Tommy i heard her make her baby noises at him I think he was crying. Thats the only time she ever made them when he hurt himself."

"baby noises"? "yeah she made this really soft cooing noise like a baby when she thought one of us was hurt".

"you can eat those you know" James said when the boy didn't touch the berries. he heard the boy open the box and dive in like he was starving.

"did you sleep in the barn from then on"? james asked,

"only when he came home"

"your dad"?

Astor made an odd noise and James had no doubt he was making a nasty face

"Jack stopped calling him that a long time ago. After that night Jack told me to never be In the house when he came home."

James frowned the boy's parents sounded more like some of his targets now and not people that just didn't want their kids

"were you ever home alone when he came in then"?

"Yes but he never saw me. He had a certain way he walked that was unique and I always knew when he was in the house and got out long before he could find me"

"Astor where was your mother in all of this." James asked realizing he hadn't heard the boy say anything about her.

The boy stopped for a second seeming to need to think " I don't know" He said shrugging small shoulders he sounded a little sad James could tell that this was a little harder talk about for him,and changed the subject from the boy's absent mother to his older brother

did your brother hunt Herd cattle maybe" ?

"yea a little of both. the farmer had him do some of the hunting for him and he would take me with him when he had to move the cows for one field to another".

"Did the farmer mind ? "

"No the cattle were friendly so even if I was on the ground they would just come over give me a sniff and a lick then Wander off. Mostly I stayed on Tommy though. It made Jack nervous to have me on the ground"

James set the table one last question and he would have the boy go get Q.

"Astor do you think your brother will miss you" ?

"maybe but he still has Tommy so maybe not". the boy said with a shrug

"I think he will miss you kiddo. Now it's breakfast time. Could you go get Q for me he"s still sleeping"

As the boy slid of the stool and left the room james wondered if he could convince M that finding out more information on the boys parents and possibly taking them in for questioning

He trotted down the hall, stopping in front of the door Mr. Q had pointed out as 'his and james's bedroom last night. The door was ajar so he peeked inside before opening the door wider and slipping inside.

Walking over to Q's side of the bed, he reached over and grabbed his glasses from the nightstand and started shaking Q. "Mr. Q, it's breakfast time. James made it for us, Mr. Q, come on."

Q groaned and sat up. "What time is it, kid?" He reached out, looking for his glasses, but instead he ended up putting a hand on the boy's head.

"Um, Mr. Q, I have your glasses right here."

Astor handed him the glasses held delicately between two fingers.

Q smiled at him; this kid was so cute. Where did James ever find him? Mr. Q? No one called him that. "Good morning – Astor, was it ?"

"That's right, Mr Q."the boy said with a large smile.

"Oh, my name's Cedric. Q is just a codename and a nickname, so you only have to call me that if I have to bring you to work with me. Otherwise you can call me whatever you want."

The boy smiled and scooted downstairs once he was sure Q was coming down and not going back to bed. He got down to the table and looked at James

"Pick a spot and sit, dear. Q and I won't bite if you take our chairs."

Astor looked at the table and climbed in a chair, just as Q came downstairs wearing an oversized-dress shirt and red pajamas.

He smelled the bacon and smiled. "Oh, yummy, bacon! That's the best way to wake up." He sat at the head of the table, putting his feet in James's lap.

Astor and James sat across from each other. Astor took a few pieces of bacon and some eggs then settled in to crunch away on the bacon.

Once the bacon was gone, he looked up to get more and caught James's eye. James stared at him for a minute before making a face at him. Astor giggled then covered his mouth. Q stopped checking his email when he noticed James making faces at Astor.

Astor giggled before breaking into a full laugh, his face turning pink in the process.

"There we go," Q said, "It's always good to start the day out laughing."Seeing James's distraction, Q reached over, dodging the agent's attacks to steal a slice of his bacon, popping it into his mouth with an expression of utmost smugness. James quirked an eyebrow, shaking his head in mock-irritation, looking remarkably like a pleased squirrel.

James sighed and turned to Astor. "Careful, love – Q will steal your bacon. He wouldn't feel bad about it either."

Q, mouth-full of bacon gone, reached for his milk when suddenly his phone started buzzing. He excused himself and took it into the other room to talk.

James stood, gathered the plates, and set them in the sink. Astor stayed sitting and stared up at him

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"Well, I have to drop some things off at MI6, but then would you like to go the park or go for ice cream? You can come with me to MI6 if you'd like."

Astor shook his head no – he didn't want to get James in trouble. "No, thanks, I can stay with Mr. Q. I don't want to get you in trouble."

"That's sweet of you, dear."

When Q answered the phone he wasn't surprised to hear M 's voice on the other end.

"Q, how is James? He never takes more than a full week of leave unless he's unable to walk or shoot."

"Oh, he's fine," Q said as he peeked out into the other room to find James spinning the boy around in circles in the air. The boy howled with laughter.

It was loud enough for M to have heard, because she asked, "Q, what was that?"

"Okay, James came home from that last mission with a little boy – sweet thing, very small, kinda shaky, and his name's Astor. Q said hoping she wouldn't be mad and demand the boy be given away james wouldn't do it

M sighed, "How old is he?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is he injured in any way you can see?"

"Well , not really. He's a little bruised up but what kid isn't and he's a little afraid of me, but he absolutely loves James. they made breakfast together today"

"Do you know where James found him?"

"No ma'am, he was standing in the kitchen with him when I got home. Poor baby looked about to have a heart attack. Thought I was going to be mad at James and make him get rid of him."

"That brings me to my next question Quartermaster: will you and James be keeping the boy?"

Q didn't have think on that one.

"James certainly sprung the boy on me, I'll admit that, M, but James loves Astor, that's plain to see."

M was a little surprised. Normally it was woman and the occasional young man that caught James's eye and soon after his heart – a little kid was new.

"Alright, Q, James wants to keep him, but do you ?" "I can arrange for a another family to take him if you wish."

"I wouldn't dream of giving him up," Q said.

M smiled.

"That mission went well then. That's all, Q, but if you would be so kind as to bring in a video of James and the boy, that would be nice. Oh yes, and bring him in for a medical examination tomorrow if you wish to."

Q was stunned; M was taking this better then he thought. "Alright, that sounds good. I'll have that tape for you then." He hung up.

As Q was talking, Astor and James had started a game of hide and seek. It was James's turn to hide, and when the boy finished counting, he looked everywhere: under the sinks, under the couch, but couldn't find James. "seeing Q in the living room, he ran over, waiting patiently for Mr. Q to hang up before asking:  
"Mr. Q, I can't find James - he hid too well. Can you help me?"

Q laughed. "James – playing hide and seek?!

now this he had to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what Astor and jacks parents did that made them run is unknown to me at the moment lol 
> 
> so uhm feel free to come up with it if you'd like


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um here you go 
> 
> they go to the park

Q and the boy looked all over the house, not finding James’s hiding spot. Finally Q went and got Piper. He held her up to his face, fully aware the boy was giving him looks. “Piper, we lost James. He hid somewhere in the house. Could you find him for us?”

Piper mewed and shook her head. Astor giggled – what a funny cat! Q set the cat on the floor and she raced off. “Do you always talk to your cats, Mr. Q?” the boy said.

 

“Yes. They don’t always listen when I ask them to do something for me, but sometimes they surprise me.”

Then, seconds later, she came running back and sat on the ground in front of them. “I think she found him, don’t you?”

 

“Did you find James, Kitty?” asked the boy. Piper mewed and nodded. She turned around and took off into the house, and they followed her into the laundry room where she dove on top of a large basket of washed blankets. The basket gave itself up by telling her to get off. Q and Astor laughed at the sight of James hiding in the laundry basket.

“James, how did you fit in there?” Q said as James climbed out. He shrugged, kicking a sock away from his ankle. The boy reached up and peeled a sock from James’s back, getting zapped by static.

“Well, Astor, my dear, you’ve beat me. Would you like to go to the park with Q and me?”

 

(Um ok let’s skip ahead to the park alright )

At first when they got to the park, the boy was silent and looked a little nervous. James put a hand on his shoulder as he talked to Q. “You’re absolutely sure you have to go in today?” he asked.

 

“Yes, but only for a few minutes. I have to get something, then I’ll be  
back.”

 

“Please don’t hurt my car, Q,” James said. He was letting Q drive his car to MI6.  James, I know how to drive, and I’m not the one who hit a cow on their last mission.”

 

The cow was fine.  It had appeared out of nowhere. He didn’t really hit it – more like it had leaped on top of the hood, thoroughly destroying it.

After Q left, James went and sat at a picnic table.

Astor was a little lost-looking, but soon two little girls came over. “Um, excuse me, but our kite got stuck in that big tree over there.  Could you get it for us?” they had asked him, and Astor said sure and stepped up to the tree.

Astor looked at the tree in front of him with interest.  He could feel James staring at him from the picnic table. Mr. Q had left a few minutes ago. Astor circled the tree, looking for a good place to climb up. He jumped up, grabbing a branch with both hands, then swung his legs up to help pull himself into the tree.

James watched him curiously, wondering if he would start screaming if he fell. Hopefully the boy wouldn’t fall so he wouldn’t have to find out. He looked quite content just hanging there like a little sloth. The boy let go with one hand and reached up for a branch  
and began pulling himself up into the tree.

In a minute, the boy had climbed out of sight behind the leaves. James waited for awhile before walking over until he was directly under the tree. He looked up, trying to spot him. The girls’ kite was stuck near the top; it was light purple.  Astor was nearly there. In a few more minutes, he had reached it and was climbing down the tree. James backed up, really hoping he wouldn’t fall.

Astor carefully climbed down, holding the little girls’ kite one hand. Finally making it to the bottom, he handed the kite to them.

“Thanks, sir,” they said and ran off to play.

He looked around, wondering what to do next. Astor was not really the most social of kids.

He looked over at James, who, after seeing that Astor wasn’t about to fall from the tree, had returned to the table. He was texting, so the boy didn’t interrupt him. Astor wandered around.  There was a duck pond in the corner. He went over and watched the little ducklings swim around, and there was a turtle in the corner. He slowly reached out, wondering if it would be easier to grab a duckling or the turtle. Astor was surprised to see a duckling swim over to him, the mother duck looking suspicious.

He reached out with both hands and gathered the furry duckling up while its mother quacked at him. “Um, can I borrow this for a minute or two?” he asked, then he stood up and walked quickly back to James, hoping to outpace the other ducks. James was being chewed out by Q through text for losing track of the boy, but really, how was he supposed to know Astor would wander off? James looked up when he heard a rather angry-sounding quack to see the boy walking to him holding a furry yellow duckling with its entire family about his feet.

He texted Q not to worry, he had found the boy.  When Astor came up to James, he held out the duckling. “James, look what I found!” James took a picture with his phone, holding the baby duck, looking really cute. He saved one picture to the phone and sent a copy to Q at work.

“That’s cool,” he said as the family crowded about their feet, peeping cheerfully. “Shame we don’t have any bread for them,” James said as he picked up a duckling from the grass. If Q-branch saw him now, they’d never run from him again! 

Sometimes when he was bored, James would stake out Q-branch and amaze the newest additions with his more wild missions. The older minions were scared of him.

 

Q smiled when he opened the text.  He was in a meeting, slouching in the chair as he looked at his phone, looking as James sent him pictures of baby ducks and Astor and then one apparently taken by Astor of James covered in sleeping ducklings with their mother eating his hair. He giggled at that one. Astor must have made friends with the ducks. There  was a thud and Q jerked up in his seat, confused as to why there was a large book suddenly In front of him.

He looked up to see M staring at him and not looking vary pleased. He smiled at her, hoping she would walk away. “Q, would you like to share with the class what’s so much more important than this meeting?”

 

Q opened the text picture with Astor and James covered in ducklings, turning the phone so his boss could see. M took the phone, looking at the picture of her best and most stubborn agent being walked over by ducklings. James was lying on his back with one arm around what could have only been the new boy James had brought home.  The mother duck had settled on the boy’s chest and was reaching over to nose around in James’s hair. The boy was small with pale skin covered in freckles.  He had dark curls, and glasses covered his big gray eyes.

 

M looked down at Q’s slightly pink face. He wasn’t even supposed to be here: he had come to drop off James’s earpiece and other accessories, but had gotten muscled into a meeting.

 

Talking loudly enough for the room to hear, M said, “Make me a print of that picture for my desk when you get home.  Now leave.  Your vacation week started this morning.  Go on – get!”

 

Q all but ran from the meeting, settling for a sort of fast walk, hoping not to be  
hit with a book on the way out. When he got to the park, he found James asleep in the sun on the grass with the mother duck chewing at his shirt buttons. Astor was lying on his belly playing with the babies.

Q walked up slowly, attempting not to startle them, but stepped on a branch. The snap had every duckling looking at him. ‘ _That’s a little creepy_ _._ ’  After looking at him for a minute, they rushed forward and settled at his feet, peeping cheerfully. Q found himself unable to move without stepping on Astor’s duck army. When the boy turned to see where his ducks had gone, he spotted Q held in place by them and walked over. Astor gathered the babies in his arms. Then went back to sitting next to James.

‘ _How sweet_ _._ ’ Q thought the boy looked like a tiny guard dog. “Did you boys have a good time today?” he asked.

 

Astor smiled, “Yeah! I made duck-friends, and James played on the swings with me.”

“That’s neat.  How long has he been sleeping?”

 

“Not long,” the boy said. Q smiled at the boy: he had gotten James relaxed enough to just fall asleep in the middle of the park, with a duck chewing at him no less. Speaking of the duck, she finally ripped the button off James’s red shirt.  James sat up quickly, sending the duck tumbling from his chest in the process. Astor laughed and Q smiled: the boy seemed to be right at home with James, not scared or nervous in the least.

“Good morning, dear,” Q said, holding out both hands to help James off the ground.

 

James grabbed his hands, pulling himself up and leaving the duck to try for his shoelaces. Astor looked up at them, his lap full of ducklings. James was still holding Mr.Q’s hand from when he helped James off the ground. Mr. Q only noticed when he tried to fix his glasses with the same hand. “Um, well, Astor, would you like to go home now?”

 

The boy nodded and stood up. He walked over to the mother duck.  “Excuse me,ma’am,follow me – it’s time to go back to your pond.”  With that he walked off with his arms full of ducklings.  The boy let them go, and they waddled into the water.  Their mother came running up behind.

“Well, James, how did your day go?” Q asked as they stood waiting for their boy to come back.

 

“It was nice. Astor helped some little girls get their kite from a tree.”

 

“He didn’t fall, did he?” 

 

“No, love, he climbed up and down that tree like a monkey. I would have told you otherwise. It was really cute.

Then Alec started texting me, and when I looked up he was gone.” 

 

“You told me, James. M saw those pictures you texted me.”

 

James turned a bit pink.  “Which ones, Q?”

“Not the ones you’re thinking of. I deleted them,remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know about ducks but chickens will sit in your lap and eat apples till there drunk and cant walk with out wobbling
> 
> and uh if you smell like rotted apples cows will follow you around i know because this weekend i fell into a pile of rotted apples got covered in slime from them and had to walk home i started gathering a herd of cows half way there and when i got home my papa told me i smelt like id swam in a vat of wine


	7. an important discusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its the very last chapter before i turn it into drabble like thingys cause there easier and more fun to wright  
> umm yea i have lots of those and some are huge so uh yea its a last chapter and at the same time its not does that make sense? well to me it does

When they pulled up to the house, James opened the car door for Q and noticed the boy had fallen asleep on the way home. James lifted him out and carried him into the house. Q had got the door for them. "So where do we put him?" Q asked after shutting the door. 

"The couch. He's only been upstairs once so he'll wake up not having a clue where he is and get scared," James said,laying the boy on the very large couch.   
He was covered up with a blanket and Q looked at him before running upstairs to get the boy's elephant. He came back down with it and tucked it in the boy's arms. 

"So James, where did he come from?" Q asked when he found James in the kitchen trying to clean off the cats.

Apparently while James and Q were out, the cats had gotten into something sticky. 

"Someplace in Florida. He said his family didn't want him," James told Q, trying to decide how much he really wanted to tell him.

"Keep going," Q said, moving closer to help clean up the cats.

"He told me he used to live on a farm, and that he and his brother had to sleep in the barn with the horses and cattle," James said, deciding not to tell Q that he thought the boy's father might have been a killer and had probably abused the boys in various ways.

“ you've never seen him before?”

“I've never met him before this week, I don't know why he's so attached to me.” James said 

"Some kids can tell who will be good to them and who might hurt them. He needed someone to love him and give him a home, and he could tell you would be exactly what he needs," Q told him,

Q held up a clean but wet cat for James to wrap in a towel. "I kind of expected his parents were bad, what good parent sends their child alone on a plane?"

"My dad always sent me with Rosie even if it was to her ballet classes down the road. Of course, my dad was paranoid about losing one of us."

James looked over at him hoping to hear more about Qs family. Q had never told him much, just that his father and uncles were very skilled hunters and were slightly paranoid and his mother ruled the house like a queen.

"Anyways, you mentioned a brother? Why didn't you bring them both home?" Q asked, holding up the second of the three messy cats.  
"I wouldn't have been mad if you brought them both home."

"I didn't know he had a brother, but if I find him then I'm bringing him home," James said.

If Astor had told him about Jack sooner, James would have got off that plane and gone looking for the other boy. 

Q set the cat down only to watch it run straight for the sleeping boy. He went to catch it before it could rub wet fur all over Astor and wake him up.

“So any problems I should know about ?” He asked, taking the cat back to James where he could put a towel on it.

“I have no idea. Probably abandonment issues since his parents were basically selling him. Even if you don't like them, knowing your parents would rather give you away to perfect strangers is going to be painful and will probably mess you up a little.”

"I think we need to treat him as if we've had him his entire life, like he's really ours.”

James smiled, Internally, he was jumping for joy because if Q had already started thinking of Astor as their kid, then he wasn't mad and he obviously wanted to keep Astor.

Good thing too because if Q hadn't liked him then James would probably have been forced to choose between them, and he really hadn't wanted to do that.

"So he's ours already?" James asked smiling at him, the cats were all clean and the minute he set them down they ran right for Astor and curled up under a blanket on the couch then jumped on him and sniffed at him before laying down for their own nap.

"Yes he is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um for the most part the drabbly things seem to go in order mostly. um i like the drabbleish way of writing cause  
> now i could have one chapter with them fishing and the next could be James taking Astor on a mission instead of it being day to day. im good with ideas too i can generally wright or attempt every thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA   
> I re did this one too so if any one finds mistakes let me know please 
> 
>  
> 
> i like this one lots of cuddles

When the phone rang on Astor’s fourth day with his new family, no one was expecting M to be sending James out this soon. Q answered the phone and his face grew darker each minute he talked. It wasn't that he was afraid James wouldn't come back. 

 

James was leaving, but Q didn't have to go in, meaning he was going to be left with the boy for a few days. Astor was still scared of him; he hid slightly when Q walked in. was still mostly silent, only talking when James started the conversation. 

"James come here for a minute please," he said, interrupting their dressing of the cats.

"Yes, dear."

"James, that was M. You have to go out."

"What, is the world ending?"

"No, but agent 5 got stuck in Spain and he can't get out. Currently You’re the only agent close enough to help him before he gets himself killed.”

"Do you have to go in, too?”

"No, I'm staying.”

“Alright, when do I leave?"

"Now, like right now.”

Oh joy. “Astor, come here a minute.” He lifted Astor onto the table so they were almost eye-level. "Okay, kid, I have to leave, and I'm not gonna be back for a few days, alright?”

"You’re coming back, right?"

“Yes, sweetheart. I have to go get an agent out of trouble. Maybe save the world too 

"Really?" said the boy, one eyebrow raised. "Pinkie promise you'll come back" Astor said holding out his little hand made into a fist with his pinkie finger sticking out

"alright" James said holding out his own much larger hand 

 

James scooped him up off the counter and carried him over to Q once he got his finger back from the boy.

"Okay, Cedric, you take him. I need to go. If I stay any longer, I won't leave”

"There you go, Astor. I'll get you a prize from Spain, alright?" James said as he kinda dropped him into Q’s arms, forcing Q to hold him or drop him. They both were stiff as boards, and then James was out the door and gone.

"Okay, kid, looks like You’re stuck with me for now," Q said.

 

That week the sky was slightly gray and slowly got darker outside. Astor didn't do much talking, and the very first day was a bit awkward – the second wasn't much better. Finally, on the third day, Q had had enough of Astor being silent and ghost-like. He turned around grabbed Astor and set him on the table.

 

“Alright, sweetie, listen to me. There is nothing you could do that would make us want to get rid of you I don't even get mad. Believe me, if anyone had a problem with you, they would be gone, not you. Act natural, laugh, be loud, make a mess with the bubbles - you shouldn't be worrying about anything.

Do you understand me, Astor? This is your home now, so act like you belong here, alright?”

 

Astor started to nod his head yes lips trembling and eyes watering badly 

"No, don't just nod, use your words. Come on, I'm really not that scary, kid.”

So Astor smiled and attempted to say things, but found he didn't really have words for it and decided a hug would work just as fine. After that, the boy talked more and was generally more relaxed and happy. 

Until the next day when it started to rain, the boy jumped when the thunder crashed through the house making the lights flicker  
Q set him on the couch with a blanket sit here I just have to see if the Windows are closed then I'll be back Sweetie 

 

there was a thump on the window so he jumped on the counter to look out the window. There was a large frog on the outside in what had at one point had a been a flower box; a bird must have dropped it. So he opened the window and reached in to grab it. The frog looked fine, so Astor put it in the sink. With some water. It tried to jump out so he put a cutting board over the sink with one corner open so it could breathe 

 

He almost fell of the counter when cedric came back down stairs   
"Alright, kiddo, how about we eat a snack and watch some cartoons in my bed?" Q said as he came down the stairs. It might have been pouring out, but they were nice and warm inside. 

"If you want to, we could have some hot chocolate and cookies. You can eat cookies, right?” Q asked as he scooped Astor of the counter before he fell and hurt himself Astor nodded – that sounded nice. 

Eating cookies cuddled up in bed watching cartoons soon became their way of spending the few cold and rainy days when James was gone.

 

When James came home early the next morning were fast asleep in Q and James’s large bed surrounded by cats. 

He did bring a prize home for Astor: James had found a fluffy toy sheep for him. 

 

Instead of waking them up, he put the sheep next to Astor and turned the lights on and then opened the curtains and unplugged the fan on his way out. They would wake up on their own, giving him enough time to make them both some eggs 

 

He saw the cutting board over the sink but thought nothing of it, continuing on to collect plates and and the things needed to make eggs and bacon. When he was setting the table he heard a strange muffled thumping noise coming from the sink. 

James moved over to the sink and slowly pushed the board back wondering what could be making the noise. When the cover was removed he saw a large Bullfrog it sat there and blinked at him. "Well arnt you cute" James told it he slowly reached to pick it up 

the frog was almost as big as James hands. It suddenly kept at him landing on his face. He jerked back attempting to get away from the attack and slipped landing with a shout on flat on his back on the floor. 

The frog seemed to be trying to eat his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um james just dropping Astor on Q is something my sister in-law did when my nephew was a baby i was scared to hold him cause i dident wanna drop him


	9. Chapter 9

When Q woke up that morning, Astor was a little hoarse, and pale. Q made them both breakfast, and as the young boy ate, Q gave him a closer look. The poor thing looked like he would fall over any minute.

"Astor, would you like to go to work with me today? You look a little sick there love."

"Um... No thanks Mr Q. I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss. I''ll be fine. I think I just need a nap. And some soda." He added. Q wasn't convinced, but as he had to leave in a few minutes, he didn't really have much choice.

"Alright, but if you feel worse you call me, OK Astor? Call me and I'll come get you."  
Astor smiled at him. "Alright, I will. Bye Mr Q! Blow lots of things up today!" He said as Q scooted out the door.

 

Q was on edge. The minions could clearly see it. They glanced nervously at him every now and then. He kept playing with his phone, as if he was waiting for it to go off. It was a slow day, for once. Few double ohs were out on missions, and the ones that were out thankfully had no problems at the moment.  
The minions couldn’t figure out what seemed to be bothering their boss. They kept bringing him snacks, and tea too. Finally one minion got brave and wandered over to him hoping to find out.  
“Hi boss,” said Jayda as she sat down at the little table Q was working at. He didn’t bother looking up from where he was attempting to put a small laser inside a remote control truck.

“Hello, Jayda. What can I do for you dear?”

“Why are you so jumpy and fidgety today? You won’t leave your phone alone and you check your messages every ten minutes. You’re starting to freak out the younger minions.”  
“Oh, sorry about that, dear. My son is sick and I told him to call me if he got worse. I wanted to bring him in with me but he was afraid he’d get me in trouble with M, so he stayed home.”  
“I didn’t know you had kids boss how old is he?”  
“Well, I just got him last month, and I’m really not sure how old he is; he’s very small.”  
“You adopted a kid? That’s really sweet,” she smiled. “I’m sure he’s fine Q.”  
“I know, I know. I can’t tell if I want him to call or not.”  
“Relax boss I’m sure your boy’s fine,” said Jayda. With that she left to go tell the rest of the minions he was alright.

-0-0-0-

 

After she left, Q sighed. She was probably right. Astor probably went back to bed with his stuffed animals. Maybe he was in Q and James’s bed. It was larger, so Astor could probably fit all of his animals on the bed with him.  
Q was able to work like that for a good two hours before his phone rang. He was fixing the weapons that the agents had broken, Eve sitting across from him eating a bowl of cherries  
He stopped mid-sentence listening to the loud ringing of his phone. Eve looked around; every head in Q branch was looking at them.

“You’d think they’d never heard a phone ring, Q” she said.

Q had picked up the phone and was walking out the door as he spoke. Eve followed him up to M’s office. When Q shut the door behind him, Eve didn’t hesitate to put her ear up against it.  
Q stopped once the door closed behind him, waiting for M to look at him.

In Q’s ear, Astor could barely talk. He didn’t sound good and he said he’d been throwing up.  
So now Q was here to ask if he could bring the boy to Q branch, and let him sleep on the couch in his office. When M looked up, Q walked over to the desk.

“Q, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be working on some flashy gadget to tease the agents with?”  
“Astor’s sick, and he said he was fine this morning when I left. But he just called, and I really need to go home and see if he’s OK. I’ll come back if you’d like but I really need to go home now.”  
“ Alright, go home Q. Bring him to medical here, it’d be faster than a hospital. I thought I told you could bring him in with you when you wanted. Go on, get out,” she gestured to the door.  
Q was a little shocked; he hadn’t expected to be able to go. He was nearly running to the car lot, giving Eve no explanation at all.  
She poked her head in M’s office after he left. “What’s the matter with Q?”

“His son’s sick and needs to be picked up.”  
“He has a son? I didn’t know that!”

“Well, now you do. Don’t crowd the poor thing when Q brings him in, he’s very jumpy.”

-0-0-0-

When Q opened the door and walked in, he almost expected to find a bucket filled with vomit, needing to be washed out multiple times. But it was all clear through the living room kitchen and the laundry room, so he went upstairs. He found Astor’s backpack by the door to his and James’s room. Q opened the door and found the room covered in stuffed animals, Astor curled up in the middle of the big bed surrounded by cats.  
Q decided to pack Astor’s bag before waking him up; they’d be out of the house a while and he wasn’t sure he’d have things for Astor to do.  
Weeks ago a large crate had shown up on their doorstep. Everyone was confused until they looked inside, to find the things that must have been in Astor’s bedroom at his first home. So the room Astor took over now really looked like it was his.  
After deciding he had packed everything Astor might need from blankets to pillows, Q went back to where Astor was sleeping.  
The boy was sitting up in bed, playing with the cats that, amazingly, sat still as he put little bows in their fur, and put vests on them. He looked up from trying to get a pink shirt on Jasper when Q came in.

“Hi Mr Q.”  
“Hello Astor. How are you feeling?”

“Like I got hit by a train, then it backed up on me,” he yawned.  
“I bet. You look like you need to sleep, kid. you scared me when you called and said you were having hallucinations. What were they, by the way, and are you still having them?” Q questioned.  
“Um, at the moment no, but I had a funny one. I looked real quick and my shoes looked like people for a minute.”  
“That is silly Astor dear.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright dear. My boss said you could come to work with me, so come on, lets go. I’ve got a bunch of your games so you won’t get too bored.”  
“Really?” Astor smiled. “That sounds like fun! Will James be there too?”  
“Yes really,” Q grinned, “but James is still out, and won’t be back until next Monday night.”

-0-0-0-

 

When Q opened the door to let Astor out, he realized the boy had fallen asleep on the drive over. Q was surprised he didn’t notice sooner; the boy was in the front seat after all.  
Q put the backpack on and tried to decide if he could carry him or not. Well, James carried him around as easily as he carried the cats so it must not be too hard, right?  
With that thought in mind, Q lifted Astor out of the car. Once he had the boy settled nicely with his head on Q’s shoulder, the Quartermaster walked over to the elevator and stepped in.

The ride up wasn’t too bad, but when the doors opened, Q nearly dropped the boy when he saw Eve waiting for him.  
He did drop the bag, which had slid from his shoulder to his arm. “Hi, Eve. Could you, er, get that bag for me?”

He pushed the bag out of the elevator with his foot as he walked out. Eve grabbed the bag and followed Q down the hall.  
When they reached the largest glass doors that led into the main Q branch, they were met by Jayda, who then opened them for Q and Eve.  
“Thanks,” Q nodded to Jayda and Eve, who was still holding the bag. “I just need to set that in my office, then I need to get Astor to medical.”

“Medical? Is he OK, Q?”  
“I’m not sure. He’s been throwing up, before that it was just sneezing. He called and said he was having trouble breathing, and he was hallucinating,” Q said. “Oh, um, could you take the little silver elephant out of the bag please? It should be right on top.”

Eve found it and set the bag on the large couch, passing the elephant to Q.

“Thank you,” Q said, Eve and Jayda following him out of Q branch.  
On the way to medical, the two started asking questions.

“So, Q dear, what’s his name?” Eve asked.

“Why did you adopt him?” Jayda added.

“His name’s Astor. James found him when he was returning from his previous mission and just showed up with him. He also surprised me with a full week off that he had apparently asked for from M, so we could get to know each other better.''  
Jayda blinked. “Wait, so James just showed up with him out of nowhere, and expected you to want to keep him right away?”  
“Pretty much, yeah. I mean, I was surprised to see James standing in the kitchen holding him but Astor is definitely part of the family now.”

“Wow. That’s one hell of a surprise,” said Eve “So who does he like better; you or James?” She asked.  
“Well James spends a lot of time with him. They play hide and seek, and dress up the cats. James loves to carry him and if Astor didn’t like to run around, James wouldn’t let his feet hit the floor, he’d just carry him all the time.”  
“Aw that sounds adorable Q! You should have brought him in sooner, he’s so sweet,” the girls cooed as they stopped outside medical.

“Uh, ladies, the door please?”

“Oh sure here you go Q dear,” said Eve as she pulled open the door for him.  
Once inside, Q found himself swarmed by the doctors that the double ohs try to avoid at all costs. At first, they came over because Q sometimes came in to tell them about the latest serious injuries on an incoming agent.

“Oh hello Q. So, who’s pretending they don’t need to see us this time?” asked the lead nurse when she saw them.  
“No one yet. I was hoping you guys would have the time to look at my son.”

“Oh sure dear come on let’s find a bed for him.”

-0-0-0-

Q sat nervously watching the doctor take blood from Astor to test for, well, anything really. He had woken the boy up when the doctor had found them a bed with less people nearby. There was one agent across from them, though, getting a gash in his leg sewn up.

Astor didn’t really seem to mind being pricked with the needle. Instead he was telling Q about his strange hallucinations, and why candy was better frozen. When the doctor was done, she walked away, promising that the test would be done soon and telling them to yell if they needed help.

 

The boy was silent for a while before noticing the agent across the room, staring at them. The nurse had finished with his leg when Astor’s doctor had left. Suddenly, the boy decided that his elephant was much more interesting.  
Q watched as Astor had a small staring contest with 009.  
Before playing with his elephant, the boy’s hands caught Q’s attention. He reached out and grabbed Astor’s arm pulling his hands closer to look. They were freezing cold and seemed to be slowly turning purple.  
“Mr Q what’s the matter?”

“Astor, you’re turning purple! Are you sure you feel OK?

“Um no not really, I can’t breathe,”

With that Q could feel the colour draining from his face, but before the panic could really set in, 009 showed up with the doctor.  
She had looked at Astor’s hands and asked him for a deep breath, which Astor could not give her.

The doctor put an oxygen mask on him. She had expected him to be freaking out but the boy was calm, with one hand on his elephant and the other in Q’s. The Quartermaster looked about to faint. In minutes the colour came back into the boy’s hands

 

“'Alright boys it seems Astor has a chest cold that’s pretty advanced. It wouldn't have just sprung up overnight.”

Q gave her a look that could have broken glass but she went right on talking. “Now young man, next time you feel sick you tell your parents. There’s no need to be acting like your father this early on.” “James is terrible, his idea of a scratch could be anything from a ripped open leg to a paper cut. When he does come down here he causes chaos.” Q smiled.

Astor smiled and nodded but as he was still wearing the air mask, he didn't speak.

At that moment a younger minion from Q branch came running in, startling at the sight of agent 009’s tall, imposing figure.

“Er, boss, you’re needed upstairs in Q branch. One of the agents is being, um…” the minion stopped and looked up at 9, picking his words carefully as he continued. “Boss, the agent is overwhelming the person working with him and you need to come fix the mess.”

Q told the minion to run along; he’d be there soon. Q moved over to sit on the bed with Astor.

“Nurse, does he have to stay down here, or can I take him with me?”  
“Just a moment dears,” the nurse ran off, but she soon returned with a dark grey inhaler. “Your son will be just fine in about a week. Just use this for if he has trouble breathing again. You shake it well, then press the top down hard and breathe in deeply.”  
“Alright then. Let’s go save my minion,” smiled Q before he helped his son down from the table.


	10. Chapter 10

James was sitting on a table in the large room where most agents came to lounge about like well fed lions. The newer agents liked to hear stories. The crazier they are, the better. Today it seemed every agent was present.

James had the spotlight for the moment and was telling the room about his adventures with Astor. None of them had ever met him nor even heard about him before. Like Q, James didn't like to share the boy.

 

He finished telling them about the time Astor had tripped coming down the stairs. He had sent paint flying along, rolling head over heels.

When agent David ,while being a newer agent, was apparently not very smart said a not-so-nice thing about his son.  
James was off the table and pouncing on the idiot, intending to beat his face in before any one had realized he'd moved. He had done a good job of making the young agent bleed before getting off of him.

Still very angry, James stormed out. The remaining Agents looked at David before helping him to his feet and telling him to get to medical.

So he listened and dragged his profusely bleeding self to medical Once there, the doctors fussed and were generally treating him quite well. His nose was smashed, his teeth were loose, and he had a cut on his lip where his teeth had sliced it open. Eventually they got around to asking why he was so beaten.

Most older agents went easy on the newbies until they were given a reason and they weren't generally given reasons . So David started from the beginning and noticed that as he told them, the nurses faces took on a slightly dark look. The doctor fixing his cut lip- which was torn up so bad it needed stitches-got a bit rough with him.

The minute the doctor was done, David was all but running from medical They were scary. David decided to go up to Q branch. One of his friends was in there and maybe they were having a better day.

When he got there he found the branch was apparently on brake and it was easy to find his friend ,Alice, and start chatting  
The minions were accumulating by his side to see his face. It wasn't a common sight to see a new agent all beat to hell before they'd even had a mission. They came over to look and eventually asked who did it and why. So David, not seeing the harm in telling the minions (They were rather under fed looking and they probably wouldn't hit him), started to tell them.

Unfortunately for David, Alec was passing by and heard the story. He had moved closer and closer until he was right up in front of the crowd. When David was finished the story, Alec asked him, " did you really say that?" David got a little nervous. Agent 006 was very tall and he didn't look happy.

He said, "um yes I did." That was all Alec wanted. He jumped on the smaller man, making minions scatter in all directions.  
One smart minion raced off to get Q. Normally if two agents were fighting, the minions raced off to get James. But this time,* James would just end with him joining the fight and he would probably splatter David all over the walls.

 

By the time Q grabbed a hold of Alec by his jacket, he had hauled him off like a dog that wouldn't listen to its no jumping rule. David was already covered in blood, bruises, bite marks, and the agent was probably missing some teeth.

 

"Alec, get off him." Q said, dragging the agent farther away. "But Q, come on! He deserves it, really he does, please!" .

 

"I know, Alec. James told me this morning. He went home by the way. Astor called, saying he and a friend needed a ride to the hospital."

"What!? Why? What's happened? Which hospital?"

"I don't know he hasn't called to let me know let me handle him now why don't you go find out , okay?" said Q as Alec finally stopped trying to maul David. "Alright, now get out." Q said to Alec, before turning to David, "come with me".

Once in Q's office, David sat on the couch, looking around as Q scrubbed the blood off his face.

He wasn't being gentle ether. "So David, did anyone tell you why the other agents nearly ended you today?"

"No," David muttered.

" I thought so. Now, do you remember those mean things you said about the other person in James's story?" Q asked. David nodded. "Well, David dear" said Q as he walked over to a shelf and taking something from it before coming back over.

"That person you insulted was James and my son." He said, showing a now very, very pale David the picture he'd taken from the shelf.

David felt like he couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe he wasn't dead yet. He took the picture frame. There were two pictures in it. One was agent 007 with the kid from his story standing on James's shoulders, scraping something off a kitchen ceiling with agent 006 sitting on the counter. The other was Q and the kid sleeping on the couch looking like they'd taken a bath in pink paint.

All David could do was try to breathe. "Oh God, I'm sorry, sir. Please don't kill me!" He finally looked up at Q, only to faint at the nasty look he was getting.

Q smiled. He hadn't meant to scare the agent that badly, but oh well.  
Unlike James and alec, he actually thought instead of hitting when he got mad. Q decided to keep him in his office

James really did leave. Astor had called and said Connor had broken an arm and James had rushed off. Connor had never met James before.

With James gone, that meant David only had to hide from Alec for the rest of the day or until James came back with Astor and possibly Connor. If James brought Astor to see him, then Mr. David would have to hide and hide well.

As Q thought and puttered around, David woke up again. David sat there silently, really hoping he had been dreaming only to be sadly reminded he wasn't in a dream when Q turned around, still looking fierce as thunder. "You, agent David, are going to need to apologize. To James, to Alec, to me, and to Astor."

David nodded as Q continued talking  
"But you're going to want to wait until James cools off first. James will kill you if he sees you again today. He only walked away from you because Astor texted him for a bit of help. Alec has disappeared, but he'll skin you. Make no mistake, I will let them. But until then, you will hide here in my office. *If James comes back, your best bet would be the lady's bathroom."

David nodded. He was content to camp out on Q's office couch. Looking at the little things on the shelves and the other pictures of the boy along with his family, apparently agent 006 was family, too as he was in a multitude of the pictures. David was cut from his distractions by the buzzing of Q's phone.

That was undoubtedly James, Q thought and he was right as he looked at it the little text. It said, Astor broke his arm. Can I call you?

For a moment, Q forgot David was there as he hit the call button.

 

"James, what happened?" He said as soon as the other end picked up.

"He and Connor were fishing. Astor got bored and had climbed on top of the little veranda like thing. Both of them fell asleep out there. Connor fell in and when he hit the water he shrieked and startled Astor awake, who then fell of the veranda and broke his arm. Connor smashed his leg on a rock."

James told him. He waited beside the boys' bed in the hospital. Both had been taken for x-rays. Connor had stitches in his leg and they were about to give Astor a cast for his arm.

 

"Are they okay now?" Q asked and David shrank in his seat.

"Yeah, they're fine. They are about to let Astor pick the colour for his cast.  
"Do you want to talk to him?" James asked, watching as the Connor wiggled his fingers and Astor giggled before asking about the polar bears running around the floor .

"Of course I do. Hand him the phone, James."

David sat silently. He could hear the entire phone conversation.  
He was so lucky he wasn't dead yet.

"daddy ?" Astor's voice came from the phone.

"Hi, baby." Q said with a smile, "what colour did you get for your arm?"

"Hot pink. Connor said he was gonna paint ducks on it for me."

"That's nice, baby. I'm sure it will look awesome. Would you like to get ice cream and watch some movies when I'm home?"

"Yeah, that sounds yummy."

"daddy theres rainbows in my toes and they sparkle can i keep them ?"

"of course you can baby"

"Could I talk to James for awhile?"

"Sure. Here," Astor handed the phone back to James and went back to playing with Connor's hair. James smiled at them.

"James he called me daddy then said he had sparkly toes" Q told him Astor had never called ether of them dad or any variation of dad before it seemed like he wanted to but just couldn't do it so it was a bit strange hearing him say it nice but strange .

"I heard him and hes a bit drugged up he was hurting bad when we got here and the doctors made sure he couldn't feel a thing when they put his arm back together".

"Would they be able to leave soon?"

"Yes about an hour or two more then we can go home ." James said.

"Remember that young agent you beat on today, love?"

"Yeah, I remember him. He's lucky Astor called otherwise I'd have ended him."

"I thought so. Well, he went to medical and they got rough with him. Then he came up here and was telling one of my computer girls how his face got like that. Did you punch him out?" Q asked.

"No."

"Alec was walking by heard him and then pounced, beating the teeth out of him . Then I pulled him into my office and told him why he was getting beaten today

He would like to make apologies for his words."

"I'm sure he does, dear.


	11. Chapter 11

That night when Q went home He patted David on the head telling him to apologize in the morning.

Now when he got home. He discovered Astor and James on the couch. James looked to be barely awake while astor was cradled to his chest. broken wrist wrapped hard in a pink cast. 

Q was careful to set his bags down gently and quietly walk into the kitchen for a drink of water.

The house was hot and sticky. 

James looked at him lazily Then gratefully took the offered drink. " how was your day love ?" He asked Q grinned. "It was great mostly. Got to see Alec beat the shit out of a guy then terrified him even more my self. "

 

James yawned " good job Cedric. Proud of you babe now, help me to bed ?" James asked. With Astor laying on him he was reluctant to move but knew it was better for Astor to sleep in a bed. 

 

Moving him without knocking his sore arm around wasn't easy. But eventually Q was able to lift him off of James and into his arms.

 

"Did the doctor say if he needed to sleep a certain way ?" James shook his head " just to keep him still and his arm elevated." Q smiled "that's good then Not to hard to do "   
James went and gathered water bottles from the fridge while Q took Astor upstairs to their bedroom. 

 

Q woke up with the sun peeking in. Astor Had shifted from James chest to the space between them with one thumb in his mouth. 

 

James was stretched out next them them on his side. Q rolled onto his side so he could face them. He yawned silently then reached out one arm and started to play with James hair gently.

Normally in any other bed then his own the slightest noise or twitch would force James awake. But here at home Q discovered he slept like a hibernating bear.

Astor woke a little later and blinked lazily at James and Q. His arm hurt bad but he was used to it now, happy to just lay in the morning glow. "Hi." He whispered. " morning baby " Cedric mumbled. " let's not wake daddy Yet shall we" Astor nodded 

He curled close to Q and let out a yawn much like a young cub. Cedric stroked his soft curly hair idly. Soon the boy had drifted back to sleep while Q lay thinking of what they would do that day

" good morning " Cedric whispered. " care to slip out of bed for some food " James grinned at him and pulled his chin closer for a kiss over Astors head."of course my love"Q chuckled a little and slipped out of bed, leading him to the kitchen. "what we in the mood for?"   
"How about some pancakes and eggs " James suggested quietly. Two of the cats chased each other around the kitchen table while James cooked. 

Q set out Astors medication for the day.  
The kitchen was small, made even smaller by the fact you were tripping over a cat every time you moved. Astor soon wondered in and sat at the table, yawning. 

James smiled as he heard Astor mumble out a greeting.   
He held an arm out and suddenly three of the cats raced to Astors side. They fought a bit to sit on his lap. The forth one trotted in behind Q silently sneaking up on him until the large cat was yowling for attention in his scratchy voice. Q startled a bit but let the cat have its spot in his lap. The large male purred loudly and to James it sounded like a helicopter taking off

"We have too many cats." James mumbled. 

The cats sat quietly in their positions while James made breakfast. Astor attempted to eat but soon realized his hand wasn't going to cooperate " honey eat with your other hand " Q said as he noticed the boys struggle.  
Astor blushed a tiny bit but switched hands and made a.much more successful attempt on food.

Later that day James took him to the ice cream stand for a treat. Silencing a mean spirited boy with a look when he started to make fun of astors cast colour. 

Staying home with Astor was probably the easiest thing James had ever done. He loved it. Liked waking him up in the morning and making him breakfast while Q worked or slept in. 

Unfortunately he did have to go out on a short mission eventually. 

1 

James stopped into mi6 to drop off his mostly intact equipment and was told Cedric had gone home an hour ago. Alec was out for another week so James didn't bother checking on anyone else and just went home. 

The cats greeted him at the door and he gently shuffled them out of his way. 

He wandered upstairs intent on checking Astors bedroom before going to his own were Cedric was waiting for him. 

Sure enough there was astor sleeping soundly in his bed. Broken arm raised at an angle so he could suck his thumb. There was a cat on the second pillow and it began meowing at james. "Shhh I'm just checking alright " James whispered. 

 

The cat rolled over and threw itself onto Astors face in response. The boy moaned and swiped at the fluffy thing in protest. James sighed and silently came to his bedside, moving the cat back to its pillow where it wouldn't wake the boy up.

James kissed his cheek and went to his own room for the night. Q was drifting off to sleep by the time he got into bed and hardly moved an inch. 

Later on that night James felt the bed move as Q got up and snatched something from the floor. He ignored it infaver of falling asleep.

 

The next morning james was drinking coffee settled in bed and noticed a purple shirt that had been tucked into the side of the bed. " Q what's my shirt doing in our bed ?" He asked curiously. 

Q yawned widely " don't you remember someone threw up in our bed last night. " he said blankly. 

James raised an eyebrow. He was fairly certain that hadn't happened. "And just who did that. " he asked, maybe it had and he was deeper asleep then he thought. Q climbed into bed and lifted the shirt after a moment of thought.

" hmm it seems I was dreaming when I put the shirt here to cover it " he looked up at James with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. James laughed and kissed his pink cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

James normaly welcomed visits from his fellow agents. It was mid afternoon when 009 showed up with a box of cards. After introducing astor to his friend James ushered astor Into the living room to play with the cats and one of Qs tablets

Astor played a dress up game on Qs tablet for for a while on his own but soon he was hungry and wandered out Into the kitchen In search of james. 

He found the kitchen full of bottles of alcohal while james and two other agents sat at the table playing cards.

Astor tugged at his sleave for attention, james looked down and scooped the boy into his lap. 

The other two agents grinned at him and astor hid his face in james shirt. 

They made him nervous. The big men scared him and the multiple bottles of beer and other drinks made his hair stand up. 

He nearly jumped onto the floor when james leaned forwards and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Any other day he would have turned pink and grinned at the affection. But he could just barely smell alcohol on james breath and it was making him want to hide.

"What's wrong cutie, Cat got your tounge ? " Agent nine cooed. Leaning forward to ruffle his hair. Astor squeaked and tugged on james hand where it wrapped around his belly. "Getting bored In the living room ?" James asked as he rubbed astors belly. He played his turn one handed and laughed when 008 growled. 

Astors belly growled in answer and they all laughed. 

" Oh so that's what made you come find us then".

He said chuckling, James got up to get astor a snack while agents 8 and 9 watched curiosly. Astor Would have taken the snack and hidden with it but james wouldn't let him go. 

 

James held him in his lap while he munched on his sandwich, one hand keeping astor in place and the other was holding his cards. As far as Astor could tell James was winning. 

After that round was finished james left his friends to set up the next hand while he took a sleepy and pale astor upstairs. 008 followed behind curiosly. " you let him sleep in your bed?" He asked as he peeked Into the room. James ignored him in favor of setting astor in bed and covering him up with blankets. 

Just because 008 was watching him didn't mean james hesitated to give astor a goodnight kiss. His fellow agent kindly waited till after the door was shut to poke his arm and go "awww so cute." 

Agent 9 grinned when they came back down stairs. "Ready to get your ass beat Travis ?" He called. 008 laughed and took his place. "No but I hope you are kenan."   
James grinned at them and proceed to beat them both. 

Two rounds later Q came home, Travis was half asleep in his chair while Kenan was finishing off the last beer bottle   
"What the hell happened here" Q half shouted. His kitchen was a mess and there were two more agents then normal in his house. James chuckled and pulled him over for a kiss. Momentarily calming his irritation. 

"They wanted to come over and play some cards and drink a bit. No harm done we'll clean up in the morning I promise. "

Q raised an eyebrow. " You'd better," james nodded and began piling the cards up. Kenan shuffled off to the couch in the living room. James could see him making his bed on the large couch while Q tossed blankets at him. 

Agent 8 got to sleep upstairs in the spare bedroom. Mostly because he was nicer. 

When Q went up to the bedroom after a quick snack he almost tripped over astor as the boy came rushing out of his hiding spot to meet him

Astor was quickly gathered up in Qs arms and taken into their bedroom. James and Q knew they shouldn't let the boy sleep in their bed constantly but he liked to cuddle and Q couldn't resist his sad little face


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three agents have gone missing and the only suspect is a teenager. 
> 
> M is not having a good day.

The moment M laid eyes on the starved an beaten form in her interrogation room she knew several things.   
Which is why she ordered Q brought down to take the raggedy figure back to his office and take care of him there. 

The guards looked at her strangely but Soon enough had Q down with them.   
Q had not been happy. 

" good heavens what did you brutes do to him " he hissed. Q pulled open the door and stormed in ignoring the protests from the guards that the teen was dangerous.

Q pulled the chair close to the boy watching as he tried to back away. Unfortunately he was tied to the chair. " it's alright sweetheart I won't hurt you " Q said. He used his sleeve to wipe the blood from the boys nose and lips. 

"Do you know him ?" M asked.

" no but I know he's just a kid that someone beat the shit out of."

" you are right Q the guards seem to have gotten quite forceful with him." M looked pointedly at the one guard in the corner. There was a bit of blood on his knuckles.

"Take the boy to your office and clean him up get him proper medical attention then both of you come to my office if you have any revelations."

Q smiled glad to be able to take the kid with him. But he didn't get why m was being so cryptic.

 

Q untied the boys arms and helped him stand. There was a heavy limp to his stride when he tried to walk.

Finally Q gestured for a guard to come closer and carry the teen to his office. It was quicker like that.

At first no one moved. The boy had been the only suspect in the murders of three agents and no one wanted to be near him. Q snapped his fingers twice and called someone over again. This time one of the younger guards moved and lifted the boy into his arms.

where he lay frozen in half panic before settling into an uneasy rest.

"There's no way this kid killed those guy's " the guard said. "Look at him he's skin and bones." Q sighed. "Sometimes mi6 isn't very bright "

The guard left once they had reached his office and Q helped the filthy creature to sit on his couch. " don't worry I won't hurt you " Q said the door was locked and the techs had been given orders only to interrupt if it was life or death. 

 

Q Sat next to the boy on the couch, first aid kit pulled from under the coffee table and was spread out on the floor where they both had a clear view of it.

Q cleaned his face with a cloth soaked in antiseptic, turning his head from side to side. His nose was broken and there was a dark bruise on his jaw. The cloth came away black with dried blood and dirt. 

The curly haired genius sat back on his heals thinking. " OK change of plans how about we take this to the showers downstairs. " Q packed up the kit and helped the boy stand. There was little resistance as Q dragged him to the shower rooms attached to the gym. Q locked the doors and turned the warm water on. The nearest shower burst to life as he went back to his boy.

Q gave him a gentle smile and tugged on his shirt, " how about we get some of these dirty clothes off , you can take a shower and then I'll patch you up OK "

The boy looked at him with sad eyes. He didn't say a word just striped off his shirt and jeans. Q could see there was a bright purple hand imprinted on the inside of this leg. When he turned to look at the shower Q spotted another one. This one was greenish and a different size then the first. Q felt a bit sick as he went through the many reasons they would be there.

The teen looked back at him curiously " I'm not going to do that to you kid. I honestly just ment for you to get clean ok," Q said when he realized the boy was waiting for him to join. The boy smiled briefly then got in the rush of hot water.

Q let him have his moment. Instead he went to the door and texted James to bring some of their sons pajamas to the shower rooms for him. 

When he heard the water shut off Q turned back to the boy. Without the dried blood and dirt covering him. The boy was much worse looking. He was bruised all over, a shallow cut circled his throat and his ribs had a bruise so deep it was nearly black sprawling over them. 

" come here sweetheart, " Q said as he held out a towel big and fluffy for the boy to wrap up in. The kid moved like a little deer. Clumsy and scared. He tripped over his own feet as he slowly made his way to the towel  
He was rewarded with a smiled and a pat on the head when he made his way to Q 

Q gently but thoroughly dried the kid off and tried to ignore how the kid was covered in evidence of not just recent physical abuse but signs of past sexual and physical abuse.

The teens hair dripped and when Q turned his attention to the thick mess he realized it might be easier to shave it off. James knocked on the door just then. The boy startled and tried to run but Q pushed him down into the bench and left to get the dry clothing.

" I heard about you taking In the recent suspect " James said scowling. " did you know this so called suspect is just a kid ? He's about 15 years old and looks like he's spent most of his life as a whore. " 

Q wasn't backing down. This kid probably couldn't even lift the weapon used in the killings. James sighed " no I didn't know it was a kid " 

" go up to medical and secure him a private room ok there's a lot of injuries I can't fix myself " Q demanded after he took the warm clothing.

James bent forward and kissed him before leaving.

Q went back in the steamy room and found the boy was poking through the first aid kit curiously. He was totally naked this time and Q shoved the dry clothing at him. 

The kid looked at them and took them with a raised eyebrow. " I thought you intended for something different.  
" he said in a quiet voice.

Q patted his shoulder. " I know love, I was serious though no one here will use you like that " he said. 

Once he had the pants and shirt on Q helped him walk to the medical unit Where he was given a private room.

Q stood by him protectively, agents poked into the room and tried to convince him to leave. Q promptly kicked them out with a harsh scolding

 

Twenty test filled minutes later  
The boy sat silently on the bed. Q was perched next to him. The doctors had finally persuaded him to take his shirt off so his ribs could be looked at. He had two broken ones, they'd seen to the cuts on his chest and side with gentle fingers. now all that remained was the blood work. The doctors wanted to run a drug test and a few others. 

when the doctor came back he had a worried look on this face 

he motioned Q over and got right up next to his ear " i ran a dna test just to put his dna in our system and it came back with two matches" Q began panicking thinking that the matches where from the fingerprints and blood found on the murdered agents bodys which would mean the half starved teen on the bed had some part in their deaths. sensing his concern the doctor plunged on. 

'one match was for his mother an agent 009 from twenty years ago, she vanished mid mission some wear in Louisiana. and the second is to your little boy, Astor '


	14. Chapter 14

Once the doctor had let Q digest the information he came back in with a mountain of paperwork. " so considering the other one is more or less legally yours and this one's got No one who wants him, how about I let you get started on making your new friend legally yours too. "  
The doctor produced a pen and helped Q begin filling out paperwork. The boy looked on tiredly. He'd just started feeling the effects of the pain medication the doctor had gotten him to take for his ribs. He was drowsy and felt like throwing up.   
He tried to reach out for the nice man with the pretty hair, he had been nice so far and the boy thought he wouldn't mind if this one wanted to use him like the others. His weak fingers snagged the side of Q shirt and tugged softly. Q looked back and found his boy half asleep on the bed , " don't worry honey go to sleep ok? We won't let anything happen to you I promise." Q said, rubbed the boy's arm and pulling the blanket up around him.

When James had found Astor he'd met a man with a clipboard of paperwork too. The man had explained the young boy was essentially for sale so to speak. He had been flown to England to go live with a different man then James, the man had gotten into a car accident on the way there and never showed up.  
So the darkly suited redhead had assumed James was the intended target. James had only needed to sign two papers before Astor was semi legally his. He had Q branch fake the rest of the necessary things.   
Now Q on the other hand was forced to sign and fill out an obscene amount of forms for astors brother. It never occurred to him to digitally fake the paperwork.   
Three hours later Q and two other minions were finishing up the papers. The doctor poked his head back in  
" we had that third tech kid you brought down investigate the kids, I've got birth certificates for both of them. Along with a scant but there record of hospital visits for them. "   
Q perked up " go on then tell me what you found," he asked eagerly. The doctor grinned. " your son's were born, Jackson Ann morak. And his brother, Astor Lin morak. " Q chuckled,they had cute names. 

Q finished the last page and sat back on the bed in relief " good god I'm done, " he quietly yelped. The doctor snickered. Seeing the tech wizard known as Q doing non computer things was amusing.  
" the hospital reports tell a rough tale, " he began. Q waved him on quietly " the older boy, Jackson was frequently in the hospital for broken ribs, arms and once for a severe pain in his lower back. Likely cause was labeled as abuse half the time but it seems no one did anything.  
His brother has as much shorter record. One visit for a cut on his leg and another visit after he reportedly fell from a tree. " here the doctor raised an eyebrow. They both knew it was unlikely Astor had fallen from a tree. It was more probable that he'd been pushed down stairs  
Q turned around to look at the boy on the bed and saw he was slowly waking up, " good morning Jackson, darling " Q said gently. He curled up slowly under his blankets as he took in the site of the room. Full of people.   
He was dressed under the blankets and didn't feel sore or sticky so jack guessed the nice man was right. They didn't want to do that stuff to him. He smiled softly. " can I take him to our home doctor ? " James asked from the doorway  
The doctor thought for a moment before deciding that yeah the kid was OK to be released. " you may. He's got his clothing on and we don't have him wired to anything so he's good to go now." Q grinned as he handed the paperwork back to his workers.   
It didn't take long for James to scoop the drugged and sleepy boy from his bed and carry him down to there their car was.   
Q fidgeted anxiously with his hands as they drive home, " astors out with Alec still right. ? " he asked quietly. James nodded " good Jackson needs to sleep and relax when we get home. Not get tackled and blasted with questions by his brother."

James set the hardly awake teen on astors bed upstairs and covered him up. He left the lights dimmed for the boy and closed the door on his way out.  
Jack rolled over on the pillow and tried to place the smell that was on it. Who ever slept here smelt familiar. But he couldn't place it. He startled as a cat jumped up onto his side. Sniffing him delicately before curling up on his side. Soon after two more cats joined the first. 

James peeked in on him a few times while he slept, he was anxious and couldn't help but look in on him.   
Eventually Q distracted him with a kiss saying  
" you know my rules for when astors In the house, he's not home yet and Jackson is fast asleep. So why don't we stop bugging him and go someplace else " he dragged James away and into their own bedroom for asleep while.  
James woke up from his nap an hour later when the phone rang, it was Alec. Calling to tell them he and aster were down stairs.  
James shook Q awake and they got dressed in normal clothing before heading down to greet them. Astor beamed at them when he spotted them and ran forwards for a hug. James caught him and lifted him into the air. Kissing his cheeks and telling the boy how much they missed him. Q took him from James for his turn " honey there's a surprise up in your room. You have to go in very quietly and see it ok?"  
Astor nodded eagerly and when Q set him down he raced off  
Astor peeked into his big bedroom, it was dark and warm and he heard the cats mew in greeting.One jumped down and ran to him. Rubbing his legs and meowing anxiously. " hi kitty " he said as he petted her. He tiptoed to the bed and peeked on It. There was a figure in his bed. Messy dark hair and pale skin stood out to him.   
He smelt familiar. Like rusted metal and hay and horse leather. Like his brother after after a full day of working in the barn for their dinner. Or after cleaning the saddles in the hayloft during the night.  
Astor felt his eyes water and his heart race, he hadn't seen Jackson in a long time. He'd desperately missed his big brother.It felt wrong to hope that James and Q would have found him. It was more likely he'd been murdered by their father shortly after Astor had been sold. But Astor couldn't stop himself from climbing in bed with the stranger and curling up to his chest.

James checked on the two later and found them cuddled up together. He smiled at the sight. It was so innocent and sweet looking, Jackson had moved to wrap his an arm around the smaller boy in his sleep, James thought that perhaps this was how they slept before they had been parted.   
It would be a crime to part them again. Putting any Idea that they might send Jackson to a family used to adopting kids from troubled backgrounds out of his head.   
James went back downstairs.  
" good heavens those two are cute, I say we order astors favorite food and turn the lights on in the room so they wake up slowly when it gets here."   
Considering the boys favorite food was fried fish that the small diner down the road served on Fridays, it was indeed Friday as Alec checked. No one protested. Twenty minutes later Q was setting the table for five while James went up to wake the kids up.  
He saw Jackson open his eyes the second the door opened and turned the lights on and the fan off, astor couldn't sleep without the fan for background noise.  
James whispered for the cat to come to him and left the room with the black cat on his heels.  
Leaving Jackson to calm his flight or fight instincts.  
He tried to sit up and found his arm pinned In place by a young boy. Almost immediately he thought of his baby brother. No need to jump to conclusions, he scolded himself. Very gently he reached over and searched under the younger kids shirt for something only astor would have. A half U shaped scar on his side. His brother had been kicked in the side by a horse years ago and the mark had scared faintly. He found It quickly. It hadn't faded at all to his fingers. He traced the mark a few times as his brain tried to work it out. There just wasn't anyway this was possible.   
Perhaps they were both dead and this was heaven.

Definitely dead. Jack thought as he retrieved his arm.  
He sat up and started to wake up the other kid. Astor whined but slowly opened his eyes. god lord he had missed those big gray eyes.   
For a while they just sat up and stared at each other. 

Astor could tell it was him. Jackie looked so much thinner then when Astor had last seen him thinner and taller but more beaten.   
He could see how the time with their fathers undivided attention had shaped his older brother.   
For a while he couldn't speak. The memories of their last night together running rampant through his brain.  
The howling of the wolves. Knowing they were safe in the barn with the horses. The kind farmer coming in and asking his brother to help chase them off. Astor had gone back to bed in the warm hay. Waking to hands dragging him out of the blankets, hands too rough and large to be his brother.  
Then the long car ride to the airport. Then there was James and it was OK for the first time since their mom was killed, life was ok.

Jack broke the silence. " it's really me, see bunny? " he held out one hand to show Astor the missing tip of his left middle finger.  
It had been taken off at the first knuckle. By their father. As punishment for letting someone he had captured in the basement loose.  
It was a distinct marker, it was unlikely that any other boy in the city would be missing a finger.   
Astor looked at his hands, rough scarred messy things. Large from working constantly. Slowly he brought his own up to hold his brothers.   
" I missed you Jackie "   
" I missed you too bunny"


	15. Chapter 15

It was weird seeing his brother again after so long. Astor couldn't stop staring at the older boy. They'd cuddled for a while before jack had gotten up to explore. Leaving his brother to sit on the bed and watch with big gray eyes. 

He was thin and moved around their bedroom stiffly, snooping through things like he thought something would bite him. Astor could remember doing the same thing for weeks after James took him home. Astor smiled as jack found the cat under the bed. Cooing at it softly as he tried to pet it. His brother would be OK, probably not soon but eventually. 

James knocked on the wall beside the door. Mentally apologizing as the older boy jumped in shock.   
" boys foods here come done and get something to eat. " " OK dad. " Astor chirped. James grinned and left 

Astor climbed out of bed and pulled Jackson after him. " come on you got to meet your new family. " he chirped. He knew his brother would love james and Q. Alec too.

He ran down the stairs and stopped to let his brother catch up at the bottom. 

Alec was In his chair again. Astor pouted and ran over, pushing the big man's feet off the chair next to james so he could get in It himself

Jack did not like James or Alec. 

The older men put him on edge with their loud noises and big hands, he watched them both wearily as he ate next to Q. Q was ok, he was small and quiet and had gentle hands, he also didn't stare at the missing finger on jacks hand. 

Later on that night jack lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't used to this, the warm soft bed no wind howling through the trees no itchy hay to hide in. Most importantly, he didn't have to worry about his brother anymore. Astor slept soundly next to him. Face pressed into his side and a tattered bear held under his arm. 

Only one fear really remained. At home he'd been snatched out of his bed quite a few times. 

Taken half asleep to somewhere he didn't recognise and used. 

It was why he'd taken to sleeping in hiding places.

Jack froze at the creak of the floor boards. Hearing footsteps down the hall. He relaxed when they padded down the stairs. Astor didn't seem to worry about being used. Which put him at ease a bit. But old habits died hard.

 

Which Q clearly found out when he sent the household into a panic the next morning. He had gone in to wake the boys for breakfast and couldn't find Jackson.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the lateness omg i could just die in shame

An hour later they found him curled up asleep under the couch. Astor didn't seem surprised at all. " he likes to hide like that at night. " the boy said.

 

Q sighed so hard in relief he got dizzy. " well darling he can do that, we'll set him up something to hide under and sleep in if the problem persists, " Q told Astor. They were going to let him continue sleeping under the blue couch, James and Alec figured startling him would be messy. Q couldn't think of how to break him of this habit so he set about building him a hiding place.

Astor watched the hiding places his brother picked carefully and told Q which spot was jacks favorite. Which was the towel. closet. It had deep shelves built into the wall and one shelf at the top was completely hidden from view. So the next week Q and James made the top shelf into a bed for their jumpy son.

Slowly they saw Jackson coming out of his shell, not a lot but it was progress.

It was mostly his brothers influence combined with steady feeding and a safe bed to sleep in. James came home early Monday afternoon, Q was staying late to put some young agents in their place. Jackson was He couldn't find the boys at first James shoved the panic down and searched the downstairs.

There were clothing on the floor upstairs. Curious. James smiled in relief as he heard the splash of Bath water, he nudged the door open on the bathroom and saw the boys in the tub. Jackson had his back to the door and James could see the history of abuse on his skin. There where broken ribs that had healed crooked and lumped. A burn mark on his shoulder and amidst cuts and scratches James found a bite mark On his arm.

Q definitely left that part out.

 

Jackson was playing with a toy boat Q had gotten Astor.

The boys seemed to be playing pirates on the high seas. James watched silently as the older boy took Astor's face in one hand and covered him in bubbles. The boy giggled loudly as his brother made a beard and mustache from soap.

Then Astor spotted him and smiled " dad! " he chirped.    

his brother seemed to freeze, watching with wide eyes as the older man approached.   The older boy felt a rush of heated anxiety run through him, he wanted to sink down in the bubbles and hide. His scarred body was on display and there was no where to run as the man got closer.    

James could clearly see the boy turning white and holding his breath as he got closer so  he sat down on the toilet seat to keep a bit of distance from Jackson so he could relax. 

no sense in pushing the boys limits,Q would be beyond angry if James scared their oldest into passing out in the bathtub 

" having fun boys ?" he asked   

Astor nodded, wet curls pasted to his forehead " we were just playing with the bubbles "  he said as he scooped a handful of the sweet darkly scented bubbles up and blew them at James.   The bubbles went all over and James found himself covered with the suds.  

 His brothers eyes went even wider watching him play so easy with James.  

Jackson sighed a little as Astor played around with the large blond man. sometimes he forgot that they didn't have to worry about being made someones toy.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James brings friends over while Qs out and promptly gets in trouble for it

While the boys slept James worked on getting himself in trouble. Q was going to kill him for this. No doubt about it.   
The younger man was out with eve for the night, probably getting drunk and gossiping.   
Not a problem on its own normally. But tonight with Q out and the boys fast asleep upstairs James had invited agents 2 and 9 over for cards. 

Astor didn't like it when the men came over. The drinking they did made him anxious. But Astor and his brother had spent the day playing games and were exhausted. Jackson was still rather weak and didn't have much energy to play. But he gave it his best shot when Astor asked to play tag. 

James got three good rounds of cards in before he heard a footstep on the staircase. Nearly quiet enough to miss, he hoped which ever of the boys that had come down stairs would stay out of sight and go back to bed quickly. 

 

Jackson had wandered into the kitchen in search of snacks and a drink. 

" didn't know you had two little rabbits , " agent two cooed as he leaned over to see around the bigger men. He could see a painfully thin young man tip toeing into the room, too thin to be Q." that the kid that disappeared from the cells, Did M let you keep him ? " Lucian asked. 

Agents nine and two watched the boy intently, this was only the second time they had seen him. Jackson watched them back. he had thought for sure that they wouldn't hear him coming He stood frozen in mid step watching them with wide lamp like eyes.   
"uh yeah. Q brought him home two weeks ago or more." James told the agent's to leave the boy alone but like normal Sander, 009, ignored him.

Before James could stop the man he was up and getting into Jackson's space to talk to him. " aw Luce look how cute he is " Sander chuckled as he got closer. Ignoring the snarling twist to the boys lips and the way he immediately began to back away. " come on bunny don't be scared "

He laughed as he reached out to grab the kid. James knew he wasn't trying to hurt him, Sander played with Astor all the time, he was going to swing the older boy up into his arms . Astor would have laughed and cheered but James knew Jackson wouldn't appreciate the play. 

James tried to pull the man away from his son to give the boy room to breathe but it was too late. Jackson seeing no where else to run, lunged forward and sank his sharp little Teeth into the bridge of the man's nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry ive been out so long. 
> 
> i was in Florida for my senior trip 
> 
> we were actually only 5 miles away from the shooting the night it happened.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so you might find i post more or less then i normally do  
> im having a bit of a health scare coused by my own stupid inability not to tell my mom about it  
> so i might panic write and post heaps of stuff or i might dissapeer entirely

It would be so easy to reach out and strangle the boy from here. But despite the blood pouring from his face Sander took a deep breath and restrained himself from reaching out and retaliating. 

" my mistake, you've got a tiger on your hands James " Lucian said as he moved to help. It took a few minutes and a few bitten fingers on Lucian's part before James was pulling the boy off. The boy was panting and wiping his mouth off. " shit sorry about that Sander" James said as he lifted Jackson into his arms.

The boy wasn't heavy but he was struggling to be put down He'd be off like a shot if James set him down.  
" knock it off your fine " James hissed at him.  
" that was my fault shouldn't have gotten in his face like that " the younger agent said.  
" Sander you and Luce clean your face up, the tiger needs a talking to. " The agents left for the bathroom with a first aid kit while James set Jackson down on the couch. 

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to I panicked I'm sorry " the boy yelped. He tucked his limbs around himself and James had to uncoil him.

 

"Look at me Jackson, do you realize how much danger you just put yourself in, ? Your lucky you didn't get your neck snapped, all of us have done it for less. "  
James let that sink in then tried to comfort the trembling boy. Yes he had bitten another man but Jackson wasn't all to blame. He couldn't be too harsh on the boy. 

" shh, it's OK. I'm not going to hurt you. I understand why you bit Sander. But you have to believe me, I won't let anyone hurt you in this house." James stroked his hair and tried to James looked at the teen and sighed deeply  
He was torn between giving the boy a verbal work over and letting him off. On one hand he did just tear a bloody gash into someone's face. On the other hand Sander had scared the living daylights out of the boy James looked at him again. He seemed to be holding his breath, face white as a sheet and soaked in sweat. 

A warning would probably be OK this time.

" listen honey you're not in trouble. Just next time you feel threatened how about you use your words instead." James took his face in his hands and kissed the teens forehead "go brush your teeth and go back to bed please " James watched the boy clean out his mouth and stumble up to bed.  
Moments later his friends made it from the bathroom and tossed themselves on the couch.  
Lucian laying out over sander's lap, pressing a cloth to his friends nose. 

" what a tiger. " the smallest agent sighed, Scratching his close cut red curls. " thank you for not wringing his neck. I had no idea he would bite you. "James said as he sat down next to them. Sander shrugged and waved his hand at James, trying to get across that it was no big deal.  
He'd seen the boy when he was brought in as a murder suspect. The obvious trauma that was written all over his body. in the bruised flesh and the oddly stained clothing.  
" its his own damn fault " Lucian added as he lifted the white cloth away to look at his friends bitten face. It was an ugly wound. " we both could see your kid was loosing it before he took chunks out of us but Someone over here ignored the signs " he said as he grabbed Sanders face harshly. 

giving the larger agents face a shake. " if this potato head had listened when you told him to back off then id still have the tip of my fingers and he wouldn't have dents in his handsome face." Lucian shook him again 

**Author's Note:**

> soo um there we go


End file.
